


诡舌

by SongXuan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongXuan/pseuds/SongXuan
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	诡舌

【上】

“……守卫被迫换了三班，他们太容易动摇了。”皮克科瑞主席与斯蒂尔曼透过铁门的探视窗望进昏暗的牢房中。格林德沃，全欧洲——现在还包括了美国，最恐怖的黑巫师被严密的咒语收押于美国魔法部的监狱中。  
斯蒂尔曼瞥了一眼落在黑巫师脚边，被咒语烧成灰的飞蛾残骸：“你们一定动用了不少特殊手段。”  
“相信我，那是必需的。”皮克科瑞主席回答道。她有些怀疑这个国际巫师联合会来的男巫能否将格林德沃顺利押送至国际法庭接受宣判，他那傲慢的语气令皮克科瑞十分反感。不过格林德沃已经在她手下关了六个月，美国魔法部没有从他身上挖出任何有用的信息。很明显，黑巫师并不惧怕魔法部的审讯。加上国际巫师联合会不停地催促美国魔法部交出这个搅得欧洲大陆不得安宁的罪魁祸首，最终她不得不做出一些退步——让国际法庭来审判格林德沃的罪行。皮克科瑞主席站直了身子：“如果你听过他鼓动其他囚犯的话，就不会觉得我在小题大做了。他现在统治着整个魔法部监狱的罪犯。”  
押送交接的工作已经准备好了，女主席关上探视窗：“以防万一，我们割掉了他的舌头。”

阿伯纳西是美国魔法部的傲罗，伊法魔尼的优秀毕业生，凭借纯血的优势很快进入魔法部工作，并在看守格林德沃的任务中被主席女士委以重任。忠诚、正直、坚定又热情——正是他最擅长引诱的类型。格林德沃冷眼瞧着这年轻人牵着一条小蜥蜴，尽职尽责地守在他的牢房门口。  
刚开始的引诱很顺利。男人——甚至还像是个男孩的巫师几乎是手足无措地看着他对着整个魔法部监狱的囚犯演讲，山呼海啸一样的声浪将阿伯纳西淹没了。即使是在伊法魔尼的魁地奇赛场上他也没见过如此狂热的信徒。魔法部没有规定限制囚犯的言语自由，而黑巫师的说服力强大到可怕。有很多次，他甚至克制不住地想要赞同格林德沃关于自由，关于掌控甚至关于——关于“爱”的言论。  
更可怕的是这个男人根本不会去控制他的信息素——甜美的，成熟的。引人垂涎的味道在幽暗的牢房里肆无忌惮地散发，完全盖住了牢房中潮湿的霉味儿，像是开在深夜里的一丛花。囚犯们不仅仅是为了格林德沃的演讲而疯狂，更是为了一个久违的omega，一条想象中湿润多汁的甬道而躁动。阿伯纳西想像得出在那些肮脏的脑子里装着什么下流的想法，抓住这个omega，捕获他、征服他；看他臣服于粗大的阴茎之下，扭着屁股去追求能带给他性快感的任何人。更何况，他还是席卷欧洲的黑魔王——一位以狠辣果决著称的王者，柔弱、易碎，是个每当发情期到来就会变成荡妇的omega。

实际上格林德沃从来没为自己的第二性征烦恼过。或许当他还年轻，还在德姆斯特朗上学的时候会为自己不合时宜的情潮感到难堪。但自从他体会到自己漂亮的脸蛋和紧致的阴道能给自己带来什么样的好处后他立时抛弃了一切犹豫。着迷于他的alpha在他眼里都是些精虫上脑的蠢货，被下半身操纵着，为了操一个漂亮的婊子大打出手，而他则能得到他想要的一切。

对于阿伯纳西眼睛里的那点儿畏惧和好奇他看得清清楚楚。一个没什么经验的年轻人，或许连结合的情热都没有体会过，招揽这样的一个巫师对他来说轻而易举。事实上格林德沃的判断没错。尽管一开始阿伯纳西对他抱着十足的警惕，但是当他听过几次格林德沃充满煽动性的演讲后，年轻巫师看向他的眼神发生了微妙的变化。巫师应当凌驾于麻瓜之上，强大的巫师应当站在世界的顶峰——这论调无疑深深吸引了他。  
引诱阿伯纳西比格林德沃想像中的还要容易。他不过是将自己莹白的睫毛暴露在囚室里一缕难得的阳光之下，用他异色的双瞳略过男巫的脸，顺便放开了对自己信息素的压制。阿伯纳西的目光紧紧黏在黑巫师的身上，空气中omega的味道在挑拨着他的神经，而牢房里不知羞耻的人坐在椅子上，冲他舔了舔干裂的下唇。  
“你没有想像过吗？阿伯纳西？”格林德沃开口了。尽管理智怒斥着他不可与囚犯搭话，但阿伯纳西无法拒绝他充满了诱惑的嗓音。  
“什，什么？”  
男巫惊慌的神情引发了格林德沃意味不明的轻笑。他极富耐心地将自己重复过上百次的口号再次宣读：“更伟大的利益，阿伯纳西。那些弱小的、无法掌控命运的麻瓜们统治着世界，而巫师却要每天担心保密法被打破？我所做的不过是将错位的命运拨正罢了。”  
阿伯纳西在颤抖，不仅仅是因为格林德沃蛊惑人心的言语，还因为囚室内omega的香气正在发酵。他掩饰不住自己目光中透露出的渴望，关于“更伟大的利益”，关于格林德沃本人。而他知道，格林德沃可以毫不费力地看透一切。  
牢房的钥匙就挂在他的腰上。尽管他不能解开魔法部对格林德沃的禁制，但他却有权力迈入这个牢房，去触碰这个omega。那一小块金属贴着他的衬衣在发烫，阿伯纳西牢牢捏住了自己的魔杖，试图克制自己的alpha本能。  
但格林德沃似乎是理智的天敌。他舔了舔他修长苍白的手指，在阿伯纳西惊骇的目光中将手探入了自己的囚服。层叠的衣物遮掩住了黑巫师的动作，但是他扬起的脖颈和染上血色的双颊明白地彰显了他在做什么。  
omega的味道爆发出的瞬间，阿伯纳西的理智溃散了。他的阴茎在西装裤里硬得发疼，两眼直勾勾地看着自慰的格林德沃。空气中的信息素味道比之前任何时刻都要浓郁，格林德沃原本像是花香的味道现在好像掺了酒气，而另一股具有强烈的攻击性与占有欲的味道将他包裹得密不透风。黑巫师每一次呼吸都会被alpha的味道填满整个鼻腔，半年没有接触过alpha的身体令他张开了嘴，贪婪地想要感受到更多。  
格林德沃的阴道开始蠕动着分泌液体，很快他的裤子就被自己流出的水浸透了。湿哒哒的布料覆在手背上，更多地液体顺着他的大腿流了下来。两根手指完全满足不了一个远离性爱半年的omega，他挺起腰好让自己的手指能进得更深，掌根挤压着颤抖的阴核，尖锐的快感窜过脊椎钻进大脑，令他抵在椅子上，弓着脊背发抖。

钥匙撞击的声音略微唤醒了格林德沃的理智。他睁开因为耐受快感而闭上的双眼，看到阿伯纳西几乎是慌乱地拽下钥匙，颤抖着打开了牢房的铁门。随着alpha的接近，黑巫师分辨出了一股像是松木油的味道。

阿伯纳西现在站在了格林德沃的腿边。他已经做出了选择——一个绝对算不上光彩的选择，但是抛去了初始的畏惧和无措后，他没有任何懊悔。他确信自己找到了他想要走上的道路。他在格林德沃这个危险的黑巫师身上感受到了美国魔法部给不了他的的激情与渴望，还有伟大的理想。尽管他现在对格林德沃恢弘的蓝图尚未有一个足够清醒的认知，但足够了。凭他所说巫师要重新掌握世界的巅峰，凭他所宣扬的巫师的利益，一切都足够了。  
“我愿意——我愿意向你效忠。”阿伯纳西单膝跪了下来，伸手握住了格林德沃搭在椅子边缘的手掌。他像个教徒一样——他已经是了——虔诚地低下头去亲吻黑巫师的手背：“我向您奉献我的忠诚。”

阿伯纳西半跪在格林德沃的双腿间。皮克科瑞主席亲手设下的禁制把黑巫师的行动范围局限在一张老旧的椅子上，然而这对他们来说并不算什么障碍。阿伯纳西将脸颊贴近对方的大腿，手掌掀开衣摆在细腻的肌肤上摩挲。他谨慎地靠近正在涌出液体的器官，隔着粗糙的囚服舔舐还咬着主人手指的穴口。格林德沃的喘息变得粗重起来，又一股淫液顺着手指流了出来。  
男巫的手探进了omega的裤子。他抓住那只苍白的手，操纵着它更深地捅进主人的穴道里。格林德沃挣扎起来，他尽力想把手指抽出却无法摆脱alpha的操控。纤细的手腕被牢牢握住，手指的挣动带来更多快感。细小的呜咽从黑巫师的嗓子里逃出来，他仰着头靠在椅背上，双腿颤抖着想要合拢却被压回原处。  
“我应当喊您主人吗？”男巫含混沙哑的声音从下身传来，温热的吐息与他仅仅隔了一件单薄的囚服。呻吟声更响了，格林德沃的嗓子被情欲烧得发干，他几乎迫不及待地将自己的下半身送到阿伯纳西手下，渴望着alpha的慰藉。  
阿伯纳西扯下那条湿透了的裤子。燥热的皮肤接触到空气的瞬间格林德沃发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，他贴近了阿伯纳西的裤裆，感受到了他现在急需的硬挺。男巫喘了一口气，右手绕过他挺立的性器，顺着黑巫师的手指钻进了那处泥泞的穴口。他带着格林德沃的手指在他体内探索，指尖擦过每一寸滑腻的内壁。  
格林德沃含混地说了句什么，单词被情热完全熔在了一起，似乎是对下属的斥责。阿伯纳西惶恐地停下手上的动作，凑近黑巫师的脸：“主人？”  
“别停。”格林德沃皱起眉头，忍耐着热潮被打断的不快，睁眼对上了阿伯纳西的视线。那双睁大着的、饱含着询问与担忧的眼睛令他有点恍然。  
这该死的熟悉感，他想。  
他抬身缩短了两人间的距离，在阿伯纳西的下唇上毫不留情地咬了一口。轻微的血腥味儿安抚了他的不满。阿伯纳西低下头压住他的嘴唇，左手拇指在他的乳头上打转。  
格林德沃没有张开嘴。阿伯纳西的舌头舔舐过他柔软削薄的唇瓣，顺着下颌与脖颈的曲线蔓延到了他的胸膛。男巫解开了自己的裤子，蓄势已久的性器弹了出来，顶在柔软的穴口。黑巫师屏着气感受身体被进入的饱胀与满足，指尖牢牢扣住木质椅子的边缘。  
他很熟悉这个。被完全填满，被完全占有，完全顺从于自己的天性——无论是利益交换还是单纯为了满足性欲。虽然自从十六岁后他再也没有体验过结合，那种彻底被操纵的快感——但一个强壮的alpha足够满足他了。紧致的穴肉被性器刨开，他颤抖着攀住阿伯纳西的双臂，试图在接下来的性事中保持清醒。  
很明显格林德沃的努力白费了。他低估了阿伯纳西文弱外表下的热情，或者说，一个alpha的本能。他硕大的性器将格林德沃的阴道完全填满了，龟头碾压过阴道的快感是手指远远比不上的。男巫在他的阴道里狂热地进出，重重地撞击着最能带给他快感的那一点。阴核被毫不留情地按压，格林德沃感觉得到自己正在疯狂地分泌液体以便被操得更狠。阿伯纳西进得极深，直到他撞到了一处隐蔽的入口，酸涩与快感一并灌进格林德沃的脑子里，足足有半分钟他的大脑里空白一片，直到他意识到自己的生殖腔要被一个毛头小子操开了。  
“不——”格林德沃挣扎起来，他还不想在这种地方怀孕。他使劲掐住阿伯纳西的胳膊，身体尽力往后撤，试图让体内的阴茎从自己的生殖口离开。但是omega的天性叫嚣着不满足，他的阴道违背了主人的意愿，一张一缩地挽留着侵犯他的巨物。紧接着阿伯纳西更深地撞了进来，火热的性器再一次碾过了那处敏感的凸起。   
强烈的快感推着黑巫师达到了高潮。他昂着头无声地尖叫，阴茎射出了一波波精液。alpha插在他体内的阴茎被肉壁抽搐地咬紧，阿伯纳西喘着气按住他发抖的身体，强迫高潮的阴道继续接受自己的操弄。  
“啊——！”敏感的肉壁被迫敞开，过多的快感填满了格林德沃的脑子。阿伯纳西还在试图打开他的生殖腔，而他没有丝毫反抗的能力。  
最终格林德沃被快感征服了。体内几乎是不间断的酸涩感令他手脚发软，头脑昏沉地缩在椅子上，依靠对方的支撑才不至于滑落。生殖口在一次次的撞击下敞开，阿伯纳西的阴茎终于如愿进入了他的子宫。龟头泡在温热液体中的感觉令阿伯纳西完全忘记了理智，他按紧身下可怜的omega的腰身，顺应本能地想要掠夺更多。  
空旷的囚室里回荡着淫靡的交合声，夹杂着露骨的呻吟与喘息。阿伯纳西埋头亲吻着格林德沃胸前苍白的肌肤，留下一道蜿蜒的水痕。随着alpha焦渴的冲动得到满足，这场荒唐性爱的频率也渐渐放缓，怜惜伴侣的本能占了上风。他抓住了黑巫师垂在椅子上的手掌，亲吻那些突出的血管，下身顶动的力度也变得轻柔起来。  
阿伯纳西沉迷在omega低沉的喘息声中，痴迷地盯着他额前乱发中露出的双眼。他感受到黑巫师的阴道再次开始痉挛，肉壁抽搐着渴望更强烈的快感，紧接着是大量温热的液体从omega的体内涌出来。格林德沃双眼涣散地盯着昏暗的天花板，这一次高潮似乎彻底剥夺了他的思维，银白色的眼瞳缩小，含不下的水雾顺着白色的睫毛滑落。阿伯纳西觉得自己快要射了，下身传来成结前的兴奋感，生理本能催促着他在对方的腺体处磨蹭，试图找到一个机会将自己的信息素注入伴侣的体内，用结将自己和伴侣牢牢连接在一起，把这个omega打上自己的烙印——直到手臂上一阵难以忍受的刺痛令他清醒过来。  
“出去——”格林德沃咬着牙从喉咙中挤出一点气音来，被汗水浸湿的淡金色发丝黏在脸上，银白的瞳孔蒙了一层水雾。这一场性事不知何时脱离了他的掌控，但他绝没有宽容到容许自己被标记，被射一肚子，然后生下一堆缠人的小崽子的地步。他的指甲深深陷进了阿伯纳西的双臂中，残留着情欲的异色双瞳亮得骇人：“我没有给你这个权力。”  
阿伯纳西的绮思在黑巫师凌厉的目光下迅速消融了。他意识到虽然此刻格林德沃被囚禁在牢房中，正在被自己的阴茎贯穿，可他依旧是自己的主人，自己是没有任何掌控他的权力的。即使是每个alpha与生俱来的那些强烈的掌控欲也不能凌驾于他的权力之上。  
被情欲烧干的理智回到阿伯纳西的大脑里了——他刚刚玷污了自己宣誓效忠的主人。他慌乱地从omega的体内撤了出来，撑开的穴口颤栗着被冰凉的空气包裹，高潮后的淫液涌出来，滴落在地面上汇聚成一小摊晶亮的水洼。  
格林德沃喘了一口气。他瘫坐着，破烂的囚服搭在肩膀上，坦露出的胸口分布着暧昧的红痕，下身依然有一种被侵犯的错觉。阿伯纳西跪在他的两腿间，脸上挂着畏惧和痴迷的向往。格林德沃看着他的表情不由得嗤笑出声。  
“……主人？”阿伯纳西试探地询问道。  
格林德沃伸出手，掌心贴在他的脸颊上。他轻轻拍了拍阿伯纳西的脸颊，顺着脖子滑到男巫的肩膀，指尖在alpha的腺体表面徘徊。  
“不……你不需要感到畏惧，阿伯纳西。”黑巫师坐起身，低头在阿伯纳西的额头落下一个轻柔的吻，“你做得很好……你做到了我需要你做的……你应该得到奖赏。”他吻过男巫因激动而微微发抖的唇角，鲜红的舌尖舔舐过阿伯纳西的唇线。  
“今天已经足够了。会有人告诉你你需要做什么。”格林德沃在男巫的耳边低语，满意地听到沉重的呼吸声。  
“我很好奇，你会为我付出什么，阿伯纳西？”  
“一切，主人。我愿意将一切奉献给您，为了您，为了更伟大的利益。”阿伯纳西握住黑巫师放在他肩膀上的手，虔诚又敬畏地亲吻他的手背。  
“记住你说过的话。”

【下】  
阿伯纳西感到愤怒与恐惧。为了不再让黑魔王危险的言论继续扩散，主席女士做出了一个决定——她打算割掉格林德沃的舌头。当皮克科瑞主席在魔法部高层会议上宣布这一决定的时候参会人员无疑炸开了锅。  
即使格林德沃企图破坏保密法，试图挑起麻瓜与巫师间的战争，但是割掉一个囚犯的舌头未免太过惊骇，简直就是旧世纪残暴的猎巫活动才会出现的酷刑。但是皮克科瑞主席十分清楚格林德沃的危险之处，被剥夺了魔力的黑魔王依然拥有强大的武器，足以单单凭借言语就搅得美国魔法部不得安宁——主席女士无疑是位强大的女巫，尽管她并未预料到她忠心耿耿且被委以重任的属下已经彻底倒戈至黑魔王的阵营。

散会之后阿伯纳西急匆匆地赶往格林德沃所在的牢房。他了解主席女士的雷厉风行，恐怕留给他通风报信的时间不会太长。然而格林德沃的反应实在是出乎阿伯纳西的意料。  
“割掉我的舌头？”格林德沃靠在椅背上，饶有兴味地看着焦虑的男巫，“赛拉菲娜·皮克科瑞，伊法魔尼的天才？的确和那些没脑子的高层人士不一样……不过她是觉得堵上我的嘴就万事大吉了吗。”他似乎一点也不关心自己即将被施以什么样刑罚。  
“主人！主席阁下恐怕是认真的，她不会拿这种事开玩笑……”  
“我当然清楚。”格林德沃回想起自己扮作安全部长时与皮克科瑞的接触，她是一个严谨强大的女巫，美国魔法部主席的职位完全衬得上她的能力。  
突然一阵喧哗声传来，囚犯的嘲笑和怒骂夹杂着皮靴敲在铁质楼梯上的声音向他们迅速靠近。阿伯纳西不由得白了脸，他清楚这是要提审囚犯的意思，监狱长现在带人来毫无疑问是要执行主席女士的命令了。  
“主人！”  
“哦，阿伯纳西，你不必惶恐。一条舌头而已，我们是巫师，舌头又不是什么稀罕玩意。”格林德沃反倒显得兴致勃勃，“他们开始不耐烦了，我们的机会到了。”  
“机会？”  
“没错。机会，阿伯纳西。我猜国际巫师联合会已经从主席阁下手中得到了他们想要的东西了，比如——”黑巫师舔了舔干裂的嘴角，露出一抹嘲弄的笑容。  
“他们想要国际巫师联合会来审判您？”阿伯纳西愣了一下，他听说过国际巫师联合会想要从格林德沃身上挖出点什么，但是不知道他们居然已经成功说服了皮克科瑞主席。看来关押格林德沃带给美国魔法部的压力比他想象中的还要大。“主人，您是怎么知道巫师联合会想要——”  
“这并不重要。我现在需要你去和我的手下联络，维达会告诉你该怎么做的。至于主席阁下想要我的舌头这件事——”格林德沃眯起那双异色的双瞳，眼睛里淡漠的光令阿伯纳西心驰神往。  
“——就当给他们留个纪念。”

格林德沃被两个身材高大的傲罗按在处刑室中央。他被一队神情严峻的傲罗以悬浮咒控制着，从安置他的牢房穿过整个监狱，在震耳欲聋的声浪中被带到了这间不起眼的铁房子里。四面墙壁和地板空荡荡的，只有一把铁椅子摆在房间中央，倒是与他的囚室布置得十分相似。  
“格林德沃阁下，想必你清楚这里在魔法部中的用途。”主席女士双手交叠站在格林德沃面前几步远的地方。  
“嗯哼，亲爱的帕西帮了我不少忙。”黑巫师笑了，格雷夫斯身为安全部长，自然对美国魔法部的构造了如指掌，显然也包含了某些不能拿到明面上的“不人道”的审讯方法，他在魔法部监狱的半年间也亲身体验过很多次。  
皮克科瑞主席身后站着几个人，都是从精锐傲罗队伍中调出来的，对付黑魔法的经验十分丰富。格林德沃偏转视线，在人群最后看到了阿伯纳西，他忠诚的信徒，此刻正捏着魔杖，浑身紧绷地盯着他看。发现格林德沃的视线后他的眼神更加狂热了，似乎想要证明自己时刻愿意为了主人的利益而牺牲一切。  
太沉不住气了。格林德沃收回视线，漫不经心地扫过面前一排裹在黑风衣里面的傲罗高手们。他过分轻佻的神态立刻激怒了几个傲罗，如果不是碍于主席女士还站在他们前面恐怕就要拔出魔杖要求决斗以洗刷被轻视的侮辱了。  
哦，可爱的风度。黑巫师眨了眨他惹人注目的双眼，把视线落回皮克科瑞主席的身上：“那么，主席女士，这一次您想得到点什么？”  
皮克科瑞主席绷着嘴角：“不得不承认你的确拥有蛊惑人心的力量，格林德沃阁下。国际巫师联合会那些软脚虾拿你没办法情有可原。”  
“非常高兴我们能在这件事情上达成一致，我亲爱的主席女士。”  
“很遗憾我并不为此高兴。”皮克科瑞主席没有表现出被冒犯的恼怒。她拦下了身后的一个傲罗拔出魔杖的动作，继续说道：“为了保证美国魔法部与国际巫师联合会合作愉快，我确实想要从你这拿走一样东西。而我确信这次我能得到它。”  
“哦，合作？主席女士，你们居然要和那些‘软脚虾’合作吗？”格林德沃扫了阿伯纳西一眼，以眼神安抚显得有些焦躁的年轻巫师。他有些不耐烦了。  
皮克科瑞主席向黑巫师身后的两名傲罗使了个眼色，他们上前一步，掏出魔杖分别对准了格林德沃的咽喉和胸口。她无视了黑巫师的话，自顾自地说道：“我想要你的舌头。”  
“真遗憾。我以为美国巫师没有欧洲的贵族们那样残忍的爱好。”格林德沃顺着魔杖上传来的力度抬起他的下巴，将他的咽喉完全暴露在皮克科瑞主席的视线之中，“主席女士，请容许我提出我的疑问——您相信割掉我的舌头，国际巫师联合会就能把我安全押送至国际巫师法庭吗？这未免有些太荒谬了。”  
“这些事情不劳阁下操心。”皮克科瑞主席冲一名傲罗点了点头，接收到暗示的傲罗念了一句咒语，他的魔杖尖端开始闪光，看着就像是施展了一个“荧光闪烁”一样。而靠近魔杖的格林德沃则清晰地感受到了一股热量从那名傲罗的魔杖尖端传来。很明显这个魔咒并不像表面看上去那么无害。  
黑巫师挑了挑眉，乖巧地服从了傲罗捏在他下巴上的力道。他感受到阿伯纳西的热切视线几乎要把他烧出一个洞来，不得不在阖上眼之前向他投去一个安抚的目光。

很明显主席女士做足了防范。两名傲罗的手像是铁钳一样捏住他的肩膀，把他牢牢固定在椅子之上。负责行刑的傲罗的魔杖离他的脸不足一寸的时候格林德沃配合地张开了嘴，他甚至还探出了一点舌尖。被口水濡湿的唇瓣颜色鲜红，与他苍白的脸色形成了极鲜明的反差。傲罗们明显为他配合的态度感到怀疑，犹豫地看向皮克科瑞主席，等待她的命令。  
“你们还在等什么？”格林德沃半张开眼，含混的问句听起来和挑衅没什么两样。阿伯纳西死死盯着他，尽管此刻形式严峻，但是那些关于黑魔王的、糟糕的联想还是在他的大脑中一闪而过。他探出来的舌尖实在太过色情，阿伯纳西忍不住想。  
“继续。”皮克科瑞主席也在盯着格林德沃。她神色凝重地点点头，示意傲罗们继续执行命令。

那根魔杖探进了格林德沃的嘴里，他甚至还张大了嘴以方便魔杖的进入。烧焦血肉的味道迅速在处刑室中蔓延开，阿伯纳西心惊肉跳地看着那根细长的魔杖在黑魔王的口腔中移动。  
然而血肉被热量灼烧对格林德沃来说似乎并不是什么值得恐惧的事情。在魔杖切割的时候他只是绷紧了全身的肌肉，昂着头被傲罗们压制在椅子上，任由那名傲罗一寸寸将他的舌头切了下来。虽然高温可以瞬间烫焦他的伤口，但依旧有鲜红的血液从他的嘴角蜿蜒而下，一滴滴染红了他前胸的囚服。

皮克科瑞主席捏着一个银质小瓶，其中装着黑魔王被切下来的舌头。那一截被割下的舌头与旁人的也没有什么差别，不过是一团肌肉组织。谁能想得到这根舌头的主人能单单凭借言语就获得了几乎大半欧洲巫师纯血家族的支持呢？她面无表情地打量了一会儿，随即将瓶子丢给身后的傲罗。  
格林德沃保持着被抬高下巴，按在椅子上的姿势没动。整个处刑过程中他没有表现出丝毫的惧怕，就好像那根舌头并非是从他口中割下来的一样。尽管他现在看上去就像刚从水中捞出来一样狼狈，破烂的囚服几乎全部被打湿，但他却放松地以椅背支撑着自己的头颅，在傲罗们松开他的时候从喉咙里发出一阵令人心寒的诡异声响。  
“把他带回囚室。”皮克科瑞主席没有再看向黑魔王，只是冷淡地对着阿伯纳西下达了命令。她面无表情地看了一眼冒着冷汗的下属，转身离开了房间。

“主人。”黑魔王的牢房中，阿伯纳西担忧地跪在格林德沃身旁。黑巫师脸颊上残留的血迹刺眼极了，他想要擦掉却又不敢触碰对方，生怕带来更多的疼痛。  
格林德沃闭着眼。他的口腔中还弥漫着浓郁到令人作呕的血腥味儿，舌根处的血管一跳一跳地发疼。过分粗暴的刑罚令他十分不快。即使忍受疼痛对于他来说并非是什么难题，但他也绝不会欢迎痛苦在他的身上扎根的。然而最令他恼怒的不是口腔内的疼痛，而是自己脖颈处腺体不合时宜的发热，以及两腿之间抑制不住的、有什么东西要流出来的异样感。

太长时间没有被alpha标记过会导致omega的发情期紊乱，格林德沃清楚这个。但他已经服用了很多年抑制性的魔药，几十年没能造访的发情期几乎令他忘记了omega操蛋的生理需求。他需要的不是被日，而是长期的、稳定的、最好是被同一个alpha日。那个该死的女主席肯定是闻到了他压制不住的信息素才会放弃嘲讽他的机会，急匆匆地走掉。  
他很确定自己的发情期是被疼痛诱发的，而在此之前他已经快一年没有进入发情期了。格林德沃并不厌恶自己的生理本能，他对于张开腿命令别人操他没有任何心理障碍。但是他却极度讨厌omega的发情期，因为他的大脑会被完全搅成一团浆糊，清醒过来后说不定还会发现肚子里多了个不知道是谁的种。  
早知道就采用维达的方案了。格林德沃咬着牙想，试图控制自己不要太快丧失理智。  
跪在一旁的阿伯纳西也发现了异常。黑巫师原本苍白的双颊染上了一层不正常的血色，汗水从他的额头滑进白金色的碎发中。他闻到了omega甜美的信息素，不再像是隐藏在夜色中的清淡，而是传达了浓浓的渴求的味道。他看着黑巫师难耐地喘息，试图扯开领口的双手和隐忍着欲望的表情，突然意识到格林德沃的颤抖并非由于疼痛，而是因为他发情了。  
阿伯纳西咽了口唾沫。他没料到这个。omega的发情期通常十分规律，但他从未见过格林德沃的。黑巫师看上去还在和欲望斗争，但是omega无法抵抗发情期的欲望，这是任何人都清楚的常识。阿伯纳西无意识地靠近这个渴望抚慰的omega，释放出了自己的信息素。  
alpha的味道令黑巫师陷入更糟糕的境地。他的穴口疯狂叫嚣着空虚，他湿到不需要任何准备就可以为任何人敞开的地步了。格林德沃还在挣扎着想要抓住理智，但在alpha的手指摸上他的阴蒂的时候一切抵抗轰然崩塌。他无声尖叫着绷紧身子，急切地靠近阿伯纳西想要得到更多。  
omega双腿间湿滑的触感令阿伯纳西流连忘返。他反复抚摸着颤抖的外阴部，用两根手指轻轻夹起敏感的阴核。格林德沃的身体又传来一阵令人愉悦的战栗，更多液体蜂拥而出。  
很明显他的主人在对他表示赞赏。阿伯纳西卖力地讨好着掌下的肉体，两根手指再次造访了那个柔软多汁的小洞。阿伯纳西凭着记忆去摸能给格林德沃带来最强烈的快感的那一处，用指腹反复地按压。很快格林德沃就被他的手指操到高潮了。alpha满意地感受着内壁的紧缩，抽出湿淋淋的手指压在omega的薄唇上，将omega的体液均匀地涂抹开。  
格林德沃不适地扭过头。一股子淫靡的味道灌进他的鼻腔，他想要拒绝却说不了话，只好抿住双唇试图躲开。阿伯纳西读懂了他的含义，顺从地放开他被反复抚摸至红肿的唇瓣，探手去撸动他被冷落的阴茎。格林德沃呜咽着弓起背，想要躲避又一波汹涌而至的快感。  
omega的气味更加浓烈了，阿伯纳西分开他的双腿，蹲下身仔细观察着刚刚高潮过的甬道。娇嫩的穴肉无规律地收缩，边缘处挂着粘稠的无色液体。阿伯纳西痴迷地埋头于格林德沃的双腿间，鼻尖几乎贴上了他挺立的性器。  
紧接着，格林德沃感到一条灵活的舌头钻进了他的体内。他哑着嗓子叫了出来，在椅子上猛烈地挣动了一下，两条腿僵硬地夹在阿伯纳西腰侧。  
水太多了，阿伯纳西想，他没办法舔干净的。那一处就像是开了闸的河道，过多的液体争先恐后地从缝隙中挤出来。格林德沃的声带在徒劳地震动，他想让阿伯纳西不要再舔了，他需要被进入，他需要alpha的阴茎，但是他什么也说不出来。那条能言善辩颠倒黑白的舌头被割掉了，他不能用语言操控任何人了。但是他对自己肉体的掌控还算牢靠，虽然很快就要让位于他的生理本能。黑巫师伸手去抓阿伯纳西的手臂，将年轻的傲罗拖到自己眼前。  
虽然有些不舍得，但阿伯纳西还是听话地改变了姿势。他单手撑在椅子上，另一只手解开了自己的腰带。格林德沃眼睛里的欲望如此明显，即使他没办法拼凑出任何一个单词，阿伯纳西也看得出他想要什么。火热的性器挤进了紧致的阴道，被滑嫩的穴肉紧紧包裹，阿伯纳西顺从黑魔王的心意开始操他，在omega的体内进出。  
格林德沃吸了一口气。发情期的性爱格外地令他满足，被撑开的疼痛迅速被饱胀和酸涩感替代，焦灼的性渴望被他体内的alpha暂时抚平了，取而代之的是更多的臣服欲。显然黑魔王的脑子已经被热潮烧坏了，他开始渴望被操纵——每一个omega都会追求或者被强制接受的东西。  
体内的阴茎开始横冲直撞，每一次进入都力图撞到最深处。格林德沃被层叠的欲望裹挟着，从一个浪头被抛到另一个。两腿间的器官源源不断地向他传递着快感，多到快要彻底压垮他的大脑。他呻吟着，含混着下达着命令——他刺痛的舌根提醒着他说出的话没有任何含义，但这不重要。发情的omega能接受他的伴侣提供的任何感受并将之转化为快感，掌控权从来不在他的手中。  
第二次高潮来得很快，黑巫师红着眼眶射了出来，同时下身抽搐着收紧，似乎在渴望从alpha的阴茎里榨出能够令他怀孕的精液来。阿伯纳西咬牙忍住射精的欲望，抓住格林德沃盘在他后腰上的双腿，侧过头亲吻着黑巫师过于纤细的脚踝。格林德沃呻吟着想要往回缩，却被阿伯纳西拉着小腿翻过身，摆成跪趴在椅子上的姿势。  
身下的椅子又破又小，格林德沃不得不咒骂着紧紧抓住椅背，整个上半身全部贴在冰凉的金属上。他的腰塌下去，紧实的屁股就翘起来，两瓣臀肉间的私处泛着成熟的红色，像是个待操的婊子。而实际上他的确是。涨红的乳头委屈地被挤压在胸膛和椅背中间，他难耐地回头看向阿伯纳西，被快感逼出的眼泪在眼眶中打转。  
“主人。”阿伯纳西撩开他的外衣，光裸的脊背暴露在他的眼前。男巫扶着格林德沃的腰进入他，便于发力的姿势让狰狞的阴茎进得格外地深。  
太超过了。格林德沃能感到几天前才被操开的生殖腔又一次传来的不适感，没有标记他的alpha太过频繁的入侵令那一处发出了难以忽略的警告，重新经历发情期的身体内部在尖叫着拒绝——不是这个人，不应该是这个人。但太过久远的标记不足以替他守卫自己的子宫归属权，至少在这次发情期中他没有能力选择。  
一阵荒唐的委屈感抓住了他。他要被另一个不属于他的alpha射进子宫里了，在发情期。这几乎就意味着怀上这个正在占有他的alpha的孩子。在被本能主宰的omega挤出理智思考之前他的眼泪就先流了出来。他哽咽地抓住阿伯纳西，却又因为感受不到标记过他的alpha的味道哭得更凶。而阿比纳西的动作也更加激烈，为了alpha那点儿可笑的尊严。  
他要被钉死在这里了。格林德沃恍惚着想，都是因为这该死的发情期，他觉得自己要被捅穿了。要是以前他早就命令这胆大包天的alpha滚下去，可是今时不同往日，他不仅是个阶下囚，还丢了舌头，每一句斥责听上去都像是难耐的呻吟，只好一边哭一边忍受在他肚子里肆虐的阴茎。可是要说他只感觉到疼痛也实在是不公平，阿伯纳西一直在填满他，快感也因此源源不断。他的阴道紧紧裹住撞进来的性器，滑腻的穴肉缠上去，贪婪地吮吸着阿伯纳西。格林德沃闭上眼，却也挡不住眼睛里的水汽随着身后的巫师的动作而跌落。  
阿伯纳西抓住格林德沃的腰身，伏在他的后背上操弄。尽管他已经竭力控制自己与omega做爱时爆发的控制欲，但他依然克制不住想要做点什么来标记他的伴侣的天性。他咬着牙往更深处顶去，尝试着忽略光滑内壁上微微凸起的子宫口。  
耳边一阵清脆的金属撞击的声响引起了他的注意。他顺着声音的来源看去，是一条挂在格林德沃胸前的吊坠，因为过于二人激烈的动作从衣服内滑了出来，垂在椅子上与其不时碰撞发出声音。  
“这是什么？”阿伯纳西拉回理智，疑惑地看着银链末端的吊坠，不知道该不该摘下来以免损坏，而沉沦于欲望的格林德沃明显无暇顾及这点小事。阿伯纳西不得不将这个雕琢精美的银瓶贴近他失焦的双眼：“主人？”  
格林德沃的眼睛里还挂着泪。他恍惚地看着瓶子中间的一点血色，表情突然变得柔和起来，是阿伯纳西从未见过的温柔神色。他带着那柔软的表情亲吻了装载了一滴鲜血的小瓶子，随后扬起头把嘴唇落在阿伯纳西的脸颊上。  
阿伯纳西从格林德沃的眼中捕捉到一瞬回忆的色彩。那个眼神转瞬即逝，很快就被翻滚的欲望所淹没。但是其中包含着的感情令阿伯纳西暗暗心惊。那看上去就像是一个浓烈的夏天，有着聒噪的蝉鸣和粘滞的风，还有少年清脆无忧的笑声。  
“……”格林德沃失去舌头的嘴中吐出两个音节，嘶哑的怪异声音难以分辨。阿伯纳西费力的辨认着他的口型，却是自己的名字。他没有追问，而是沉默着将吊坠摘下来揣进口袋，继而俯下身在omega的性腺附近流连。黑巫师似乎想说什么，但是只能分辨出沙哑的气音。阿伯纳西喘息着克制住咬下去的欲望。他隐隐清楚这个瓶子和omega有着千丝万缕的关系，但是他并不打算再次提出自己的疑惑。他不知道格林德沃如何看待他，但最多也不过是一个忠诚的信徒罢了——如果不是他暂时身陷囹圄，恐怕自己一辈子也不得染指这骄傲的凤凰。  
omega在他的掌控下再次被推到高潮的顶峰。他昂着头，无力地喘息着，被自己咬得艳红的嘴唇无意义地张合。阿伯纳西用力顶进缩紧的甬道中，在阴茎结将他锁死在omega体内前撤了出来。  
“……”格林德沃瘫在椅子上喘息，过分的快感几乎夺去了他全部的神志。几次猛烈的高潮暂时满足了他，让他得以抽出理智思考。尽管阿伯纳西与他记忆中的故人外表上没有半分相似之处，但是他看得清阿伯纳西眼睛里的痴迷与几乎无底线的服从。这样的眼神他看过太多遍了，只是没有谁能像那个人一样吸引住他。这么多年来他操纵过无数人的感情，现在这份长长的名单上又多了一个名字。只是无论如何他清楚有一个人逃离了他，永远地逃离了他的掌控，并且站在了他的对立面。  
格林德沃伸出手搭在阿伯纳西的小臂上。忠诚的信徒慌忙跪在他身边，低着头等待着他的命令。阿伯纳西感受着对方的指尖在他的皮肤上滑动，拼出一个个字母。他开始回想黑魔王充满煽动力的演讲和他低沉的嗓音，试图在脑海中想像对方的语气。

——或许你有些疑问？关于我的过去？  
格林德沃的手掌松开了阿伯纳西的小臂，他没什么表情地垂下眼，观察着这个顺从的巫师，将手背贴在他的脸颊上，像是神明以不可亵渎的神态亲近他的教徒。  
不，不。阿伯纳西伸出手抓住了他的主人的手腕，急切又坚定地抬起头。他的主人并不是个喜欢讲故事的人，这些看上去温柔又信任的话无疑是在试探他，在宣誓奉献一切后还要拷问他究竟有几分忠心。但阿伯纳西并不在乎这些。他放弃自己二十年来坚守的原则投身黑暗，却并未奢望能够换来黑魔王的几分真情。  
“以我的灵魂起誓，我忠于您。”

-END-


End file.
